WALL-E Robot
The '''WALL-E' Robot is a type of robot that is rather common in the VU. Originally designed for compacting trash into compact cubes, when the world has been cleaned up such majority of WALL-E robots simply intergrate themselves into the robot society while some remained trash compacting role.'' While originally lacking any form of personality or sentience, due to a particular WALL-E robot developing a glitch in his own programming future WALL-E robots subsequently have the same personality quirk upon creation though will always be different from one another. The WALL-E Robot typically comes in three models, Gen 1, Gen 2 and Gen 3. The later Gen models were created when the humans returned to earth. Design Because they were produced in large numbers, they were relatively simple in terms of construction and were mostly mechanical which allowed them to easily replace damaged components which even in later models still had this in mind. Their eyes were a typical camera type which while rather primitive still allowed them to have very clear vision as well as the capability of magnifying their view. Their heads also came with a rather powerful inbuilt laser to cut larger objects down to size. Their arms physically move with the use of motors and they have shovel hands primarily designed to shove trash into their trash compactor which are powered by powerful hydraulics. Their bodies were designed to open around a hinge to aid in removing the trash cube from their trash compactor and have an deployable hook to aid in transportation. They move around with the use of a continuous track system powered by electric motors. WALL-E Robots also have high capacity batteries which can be recharged very quickly with their retractable solar panels. WALL-E Robots also came with an inbuilt sound system which allowed them to record, play and pause any sound. The sound system is primarily used to warn the robot of an inbound threat or danger such as a sandstorm. Models Gen 1 The first models of the WALL-E Robots were designed with simplicity in mind. Dubbed Gen 1, such models are considered primitive from a technological standpoint. Though they still prove sufficient and while Buy N Large offered a free upgrade to a Gen 2 design, some WALL-E Robots still chose to remain as a Gen 1. Gen 2 Gen 2s are essentially a technological upgrade over Gen 1 models, while still having the same mechanical simplicity Gen 2s came with a few upgrades such as an updated head design which had more advanced cameras and were designed to be more durable. The eyebrows were electronically suspended via the same technology that allowed EVE Robots to fly. While the body and arms more or less retained the same design, the continous tracks it uses for movement had an improved design to with more compacted segments. The tracks were also fitted with a sheath that covers all but the individual sprockets to shield the inner system from the elements. Gen 3 Gen 3s much like Gen 2s are essentially a technological upgrade. Though for the most part Gen 3s dropped the simplicity design the previous models had. And as such were outfitted with more advanced technologies and were made with more durable and expensive materials. Gen 3 models also typically have their trash compactor removed which often have an alternate system installed in place of it. Due to the technological jump, Gen 3s were rather expensive to upgrade from a Gen 2 and as such most Gen 2 WALL-E Robots opted to stay as a Gen 2. Some WALL-E Robots were created as a Gen 3 often to serve a specific purpose. Category:Others